Marcibel: Bad Heart
by Microblue
Summary: Two friends form a very close bond in New York City. One of them is not good of heart. Will their relationship prosper?
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. If you haven't checked out, 'The Ghetto', you should read that too'. If you haven't already noticed, this story has the same setting, but different events as The Ghetto.

Dad's not home, as usual. I'll have to get something to eat again.'.  
Marceline grabbed the five dollar bill that her dad left for her to get something with & walked out the door.  
'Hmm, should I go to the Yankee Deli? Nah, I just went last night. The Sunshine Deli? Ugh, not again. I want to go somewhere new. Thurr's plenty of places to go on Broadway Avenue.'.

With that, she walked down 46'th Street to Broadway Avenue. She found a delicatessen that she'd never been to before & went in. She grabbed some drizzvondonia & saw a girl dressed in all pink & a dress, toward the back, by the freezers.  
'What is she, getting married or something?'.  
Marceline, herself, would only wear black & preferred jeans over dresses & skirts. She put the stuff up on the counter & took out the bill.  
"That'll be five eighty.", said the cashier.  
'Uh-oh, I don't have enough.'.  
"I'll pay for you.".  
Marceline looked left to see that the girl in pink had made the generous offer. As the cashier took the money & put lt in the register, Marceline started a conversation with the girl.  
"Thanks for paying for me...", intentionally pausing so that the girl would say her name.  
"Bubblegum.".  
"What?", Marceline said after looking around.  
"No, my name is Bubblegum.".  
Marceline giggled, "That's not your name. What's your real name?".  
"That is my name. Well, lt's uh, Bonnibel Bubblegum. But nobody calls me that.".  
"They do now, Bonnibel.".  
Bonnibel smiled at someone actually saying her name.  
"Now, how, "real", is your name?".  
"I'm Marceline.".  
"I've never heard that name before. What's your last?".  
"Abadeer. But I don't like to be associated with my dad. I like to just be called Marceline.".  
"Hmm. People only call me by my last name & they only call you by your first name.".  
"Yeah, that is weird.".  
They hadn't noticed that they already exited the store & were walking up Broadway Avenue.  
"So, why the ultra-pink & big dress in New York City, are you getting married?".  
"No. That's just how I like to dress. I'm just doing me. Do you have a problem with that?".  
"Nah.".  
"Well, this is the street that I live on.", she said pointing down 48'th Street.  
"Whoa. I've never seen this street before!".  
"What are you, a street explorer?".  
"No. It's just that I live so close & yet I've never noticed this street before. Thurr's something very interesting about lt. I don't know what.".  
"The only thing interesting about this street is the gang, the 48's. I don't know why a gang would be so possessive about a street, but these guys are.".  
"Oh, I wouldn't know. I live on 46't Street.".  
"Yeah, no gangs thurr. Anyway, lt was nice talking. I'm going to go home.".  
They exchanged farewells & went home.

'I could really use a friend. Maybe I'll go see her again tomorrow.', they both thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile, since Wikia's been giving me trouble. I decided to upload a longer chapter because of this. I'll likely return to the schedule now.

The next day, Marceline went outside to go visit Bonnibel's street. She noticed Bonnibel coming up the street past the park.

"Bonnibel, what are you doing hurr?".  
"Oh, just passing by.".  
"Are you passing by; or did you come to see me?".  
"Well, yeah. I came to see lf you were around.".  
"Funny. I was about to do the same thing.".  
"Lucky you. You live right next to the park & the school.".  
"Yeah, but you don't live that far away.".  
"You know, I've never been to this part of town before.".  
"You don't go to I.S.10?".  
"Yes, I go to P.S.151.".  
"Damn, I heard that place is tough.".  
"It is. Lucky I know the curriculum.".  
"Since you've never been to the Wind Palett, let me show you the park. Come on.".

They crossed the street & went down the steps into the park. Kids were running avid. The sprinkler was on. The park was full of people.

"Hey. Did you ever play handball, Bonnie?".  
"No. Not really.".  
"Well, let's go play at the handball court.".

They went to the handball court & Marceline took out a black handball.

"Ofcourse, lt's got to be black.".  
"I bet you would've got a pink one.".  
"That's right.".  
"Okay. Playing is simple. The server hits the ball with their hand to the wall. You let the ball bounce only once & then you hit lt to the wall. We take turns like that. You have to hit the ball before lt bounces & you can only let lt bounce once on your turn. Now, let's play.".

They had a fun game of handball. It lasted about one hour.

"I still can't believe that you live in New York & have never played handball.".  
"Maybe I should buy one then.".  
"Definitely. I'll come with you.".  
"I know a place in Ghettia.".  
"Nah. Been thurr. I know a place down 30'th Avenue that'll have a pink handball.".  
"Okay.".

They went down 30'th Avenue in the Light Palett & ended up at a store in Woodside. Marceline was right. They had all different colors of handballs. Bonnibel was about to buy one, but Marceline told her to put her money away.

"You paid for me. Now, I pay for you.".

She took out a $1 bill & bought the handball for her friend. They played handball for the rest of the day.

Later on, Marceline said, "Let me walk you home. It's kinda hard for a rapist to not notice you in your big, pink dress.".

Marcy got another chance to see the eerie, compelling 48'th Street.

'It's just a street. Why am I so into lt?'.

Bonnie's apartment building was unique to the rest, though they all looked, for the most part, identical. A smiley face was drawn in sharpie on the wall to the right of the door.

"Did you draw that?".  
"Yeah, about a year ago.".  
"So, where are them 48's?".  
"I don't know, but don't wait for them to show up. They're probably waging war with the 47's or the 32's.".  
"Sheesh. Was lt really that hard for these guys to come up with gang names?".  
"I guess so. All that these guys live for is to make sure that no other gang goes on their street.".  
"Some gangs.".

They then parted. 


	3. Chapter 3

In a review, one fan criticized me, saying I lack detail, which is true. I'm only transcribing this story from my notebook. I plan on making revision later on. The Polito's scene was inspired by my parents. My mom originally ate only from Gino's, but Polito's Pizza is my dad's favorite & he wouldn't let her miss out on lt. So, he nearly forced her to eat a slice, which she loved. Today, the whole family & many friends love Polito's Pizza. I would recommend lt to all. 5* is too' low. 7*. It's not a Marcibel story, but check out my newest story: Chain Link Imprisonment, which I started in 2010.

Marceline had a plan in mind & had to wake up early to enact lt. She got right on her feet & before she knew lt, she was walking up 30'th Avenue on the right side.

'Thurr lt is: Keith Food.'.

In she went to the supermarket, owned by CKing CKoner. Oddly, he lives way over in Far Rockaway. She purchased some stuff & walked out holding a plastic bag full of light groceries. Back on 46'th Street, she ran into Bonnibel.

"Oh. Hey, Bonnibel.".

She still gets enticed with joy when Marceline calls her by her name.

"Hey, Marceline.".  
"Yesterday was fun. What are you doing today?".  
'Shoot, I didn't make any plans.'.  
"Um. I don't know.".  
"Walking down Steinway Street?".  
"Yeah, let's do that.".

As they walked, Marceline played, 'Buc Fifty- Dead End Street', replacing all of the, "Dead end"'s, with, 'Steinway.'.

"You're so distasteful, Marcy.".  
"Oh, yeah? What do you listen to?".  
"Pop.".  
"You're such a plainhead.", Marcy laughed.  
"And I suppose rap isn't mainstream.".  
"Tousche.".  
"Before we do anything, I have to do something. Wait outside.".

Marceline seemed to come out of JC Penney just as soon as she went in.

"What was that about?".  
"I'll tell you later. Let's go.".

They continued walking & ate at Wendy's. They continued walking & stopped at Wendy's to eat. They sat at a table near the window to enjoy their food.

'What is she hiding?', she thought, staring down at her food.  
"What's the matter?".  
"Nothing. This nugget just looks a lot like a boot.", she played lt off.

Afterward, they walked all of the way down Steinway Street & onto Northern Boulevard. Neither girl had ever been around this area before. They followed the road East to the Queensboro Bridge.

"Whoa.".

They walked as far as halfway across the walkway, glowing a luminescent shade of tranquil orange. It truely is a beautiful spot, especially with the view of the Hudson River, the night breeze, the city background, the compelling New York skyline & the the calming sounds of cars zipping by on either side of the bridge. It was 7:30 PM & they were looking at the river in fascination. Later on, on their way back home, Marcy persuaded Bonnie to try out Polito's Pizza, her favorite pizzeria. It is located practically at the intersection of Steinway Street & Broadway Avenue, Astoria's two greatest streets.

"This place has the most delicious pizza, ever. Believe that.".  
"I don't know. I've always been a fan of Gino's.".  
"One bite. That's all you'll need. I promise you: after that bite, you'll be in withdrawal. You'll need more.".

After much persuasion, the buds on her tongue made fresh contact with the impeccable pizza, which was perfectly seasoned & well done. She took a moment to process the orgasm that she just had in her mouth.

'Holy orthodontists, this is pizza! This is the only pizza. No other pizza exists.'.

It wasn't just a thought. She became aware that she said lt aloud.

Marceline was just nodding her head, as lf to say, "I told you so.".  
"Fuck Gino's. This is the shit!".  
"Damn, Bonnie. I didn't know you could curse. I never would've thought you had lt in you.".

Bonnie quickly devoured her slice as other customers applauded her honesty about the pizza's true ausomity. The part that Marcy awaited occurred right on cue.

"Quick, Marcy. You must get me more.".

Both of their mouths were exploding with flavor. Neither girl could taste anything as the pizza burned their taste buds, disabling them. That's what Polito's does, because they're just that great.

"Relax. I'll get you another slice. ".  
"You're right, Marcy. Snapple does go well with this.'.  
"What would you do without me?".  
"What would you do without _me_?".  
"What do you mean? You never showed me anything.".  
"Oh, yeah? I'll show you something that you'll like tomorrow. And lt was my idea to go to the bridge.".  
"True.".

When night became nightfall, they traversed the way back to 48'th Street. Bonnie sat down on the stoop, holding Marceline to her word.

'I hope she likes lt.'.  
"I have something for you.".

Marceline fumbled through the Keith Food bag. She pulled out what appearred to be a shirt. It was a black rock shirt. The front picture depicted death by snakes.

'That's horrid. I don't really like the shirt. I'll do what I must.'.  
"Thank you, Marcy.", she said, taking the shirt & smiling.  
"Huh? The store tag is still attached. Marcy, did you smuggle this?".  
"Maybe.".  
"Oh boy.".

Once again, they said their farewells, only to meet again tomorrow.


End file.
